Motorcycles are widely used as an enjoyable and fuel efficient means of conveyance, to ride and see the countryside and enjoy a warm day, as well as for just plain fuel efficient transportation. Motorcycles and bicycles are easier for a thief to steal than an automobile, this due to the lighter weight and smaller size of these two-wheeled vehicles. As can be appreciated, a thief can make off with a motorcycle or bicycle by simply standing the bike upright, raising the side stand and just walking the bike down the road. Of course bicycle theft is especially easy as the bicycle's lighter weight means the bike can just be picked up by a thief and carried away.
Conventional means of protecting a bicycle or motorcycle from theft include the use of a combination or key locking device inserted through the wheel spokes to the frame, as well as ignition keys on motorcycles. Such means are relatively ineffective in providing theft protection for the reasons discussed earlier.
There is a need for a motorcycle or bicycle theft alarm system that is able to detect when the vehicle is moved, tampered with or when a theft is in progress.
Many types of alarm systems are known, particularly for larger vehicles such as automobiles. Conventional types of theft alarms that are available for use with larger vehicles often provide an audible or visual alert when triggered. Such alarms, for example, may sound an audible alarm such as a vehicle horn or flash the headlights in a regular pattern or other means of drawing attention to the vehicle so as to call the public's attention to the vehicle and thereby deter a would be thief. These conventional alarms have a drawback, however, in that the thief is then alerted to the presence of the alarm, and can quickly locate and defeat the alarm, particularly on a small open frame vehicle such as a motorcycle or bicycle.
Therefore, what is needed is a motorcycle or bicycle theft alarm system that operates silently without alerting a would be thief, an alarm that can notify the owner without alerting the thief that the theft has been detected and reported.
Additionally, bicycles and motorcycles, once stolen, are often very difficult for the owner or authorities to locate and recover. There is a need for a motorcycle or bicycle theft alarm system that can transmit the vehicle location to the owner in a silent and wireless way, again without alerting a thief to its presence.
Therefore, a motorcycle and bicycle alarm system that overcomes limitations associated with such conventional vehicle security devices and systems would be useful and novel.